Jody Marsh
Jody Marsh may seem timid, but she's got a strong survival instinct and a mean bow-arm. She's one of Abel's most reliable Runners, and her lucky streak has gotten her out of many a sticky situation. Just don't expect her to put on a brave face. Jody is a keen knitter and is scared of alpacas. She is the oldest sister to three little brothers. She has a tattoo (probably under her clothing) for the TV show "Doctor Detector." She was a banker before the apocalypse. 5K Trainer Jody surprises Five by jumping out and shouting "boo!" during an early run. Jody and Five go out later to collect yarn, and they meet Becca Harrison. Season One Season Two Season Three Owen invites Jody to a private rendezvous, much to her chagrin. She brings Runner Five with her, which saddens Owen, who sends Five to check the perimeter. Jody politely lets Owen down gently. While the two are talking, a zombified wedding party converges on the manor. The three are rescued by Travis, who promptly arrests Jody and informs her she's been tried in absentia and sentenced to death. Owen, Jody, and Five escape from Travis and flee through a shopping mall. Travis reveals that Jody was affiliated with the Romanian mob, setting up fake accounts and laundering money for their illegal activities. Travis plays a video clip of Jody saying, "I don't want to know, just give me the money" over and over again. Travis says that the Romanian mob has become the Exmoor Militia. Five leads everyone into Dedlock territory to Simon, who gives them shelter for the night. In the early morning, the four of them set out for an abandoned mental hospital where Jody used to meet with the Romanian mob. They expect to find files that will exonerate Jody, but instead they find Amelia Spens burning files in a garbage can fire. Amelia kicks the garbage can at Owen and then flees, proving her guilt. Season Four Jody protects Abel while Janine is delivering baby Sara in the overturned van outside the township. Janine provides tactical guidance to her in between encouraging Maxine. In response to someone's question on the other side, Jody yells, "I don't know why it's on fire! I'm not the mother of dragons!" Season Five Jody is in prison at Abel at the start of the season. When Five breaks in and gives her a headset, she weeps that she thought she'd never hear Janine's beautiful voice again. Jody later swaps shirts with Paula and takes a fake bundle with her to trick Ian and the guards into believing she's Paula, escaping with baby Sara. Tom saves Jody from being killed for this stunt, and she in turn insists that he come with them. Jody and Tom seem to develop a close friendship throughout the rest of the season. He gifts a crossbow to her, much to Jody's delight. When Five and Tom are alone on the line with Sam, Tom sobs that Jody is "so good. She thinks she isn't, but she is." In "Get The Party Started," Amelia gets distracted from doing her job because Jody is "so attractive" when taking control. Tom comments a moment later, "You really are attractive when you're taking control!" to which Jody seems flattered. Zombies, Run! The Way of All Flesh Jody is with Chris McShell when they get cut off from Abel and must take refuge in a nearby mansion. When Chris is blinded by mace, Jody serves as his eyes and guides him through the house. Quotes On her First Run: "My first run was such a disaster. I tripped and fell down a hill, nearly broke my headset and started panicking because I thought Janine was going to kill me. Like, really kill me. She used to scare the life out of me. But it was OK in the end. I actually found an old van full of computers at the bottom of the hill, so she wasn’t too mad. I’m always getting lucky like that, though. Falling over something valuable or accidentally dodging zoms or whatever. Simon - Runner 3 - he calls me Clover. Basically, what I’m saying is, you’ll be fine. Just don’t forget to tie your shoes!" Category:Runners Category:People Category:Abel Township